The present invention relates to a device for washing, serving and storing berries, grapes and other fruits. The problem that was desired to be solved by this device was to prevent the berries, grapes and other fruits, etc. from spoiling by sitting in the water that is draining off of the washed berries.
Devices for washing berries, etc. are known. One of such devices is formed as a solid container into which berries can be thrown and water can be poured, so that by moving the container the water with the berries is agitated and berries are washed. With such a container it is necessary to remove water by tilting the container and slowly pouring water out of the container, which is of course a certain inconvenience. All of the water can never be removed and if the berries are not consumed quickly they will begin to spoil. Another device for this purpose includes a perforated container, a colander, in which berries can be thrown and then water flows so as to wash the berries and the like. The disadvantage of this device is that when it is necessary to serve the washed berries and the container is moved to a table and the like, water still drips from the container. It is therefore believed that the existing devices of this type can be further improved.